My Destiny
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: My first song fic. Yami/Yugi. The Light and the Dark, the Sun and the Moon, one is not without the other.


Title: My Destiny  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
NT: A song fic. The song is "My Destiny" by Trish Thuy Trang. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else for that matter!!  
  
***  
I lay on this hill under that tree he loved so much. We would spend countless hours watching the clouds and when it got dark, we would watch the stars. Well, it's dark now. Not too many stars out. The moon is out though. It's bright and looks so beautiful. He would love this. I can't enjoy the sight though.  
  
***  
  
Moonlight high above the trees  
  
Such a peaceful night it is  
  
***  
  
But I'm alone now. He's gone. I still remember how he had left. The accident, the hospital and his last words. He was dying in the bed. I knew he was and he did too. I couldn't stop myself from crying. He was my Hikari after all. Without him, I'm just darkness. A complete darkness with no hope. He told me one last thing before he left.  
  
"Y-Yami?"  
  
"Shh, save your energy."  
  
"Yami, it hurts too much. I...can't hold on much longer."  
  
"I...I know aibou. I-I know."  
  
I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't stop them. I closed my eyes hoping the tears would stop. Then I felt a soft touch on my cheek.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
He wiped my tears away.  
  
"Yami... it's okay. It's okay to cry."  
  
He said it was okay. It had to be okay. So, I cried. I cried in his arms. I wanted to stay like this, but time would never stop.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"I will always be with you."  
  
"You'll live, Yugi! I promise!"  
  
"No, no Yami. Don't make promises that you can't keep."  
  
More tears started to pour.  
  
"Look, Yami."  
  
I lifted my head to see what Yugi was pointing at. The moon. It was full with the stars dancing around it.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful? They are so bright. Sometimes I wish I could be a star. To shine brightly and to stand out in the darkest of nights. Along with that bright moon by my side."  
  
"Yugi, you're already a star. You brighten my day."  
  
He smiled. And kissed me gently on my hand.  
  
"Then you are my moon."  
  
We stayed together looking at the night sky. It was so peaceful. My crying had stopped. I was stuck in this moment.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
His voice was soft and I could barely hear it. I turned my head quickly to see him with his eyes barely opened.  
  
"Yugi, don't go." I pleaded softly.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Please, don't leave me."  
  
He lifted my chin up slightly and smiled softly with his innocence still there and his lavender eyes a bit dull, but still bright.  
  
"I'll never leave you. I love you..."  
  
With Yugi's last breath, last words, his eyes closed.  
  
***  
  
By myself I'm sitting here  
  
The memories are clear  
  
Of love I never could reveal  
  
***  
  
A breeze takes me out of my memories, but not entirely. I looked up back at the stars and moon brushing the tears that had already fallen. He loved me. All this time, he loved me. I never told him that I love him too. Why couldn't I tell him?! More tears fell this time. It happened too fast. Too soon. Why did he have to go now? Why did he have to leave me?  
  
***  
  
There's a gentle swaying breeze  
  
While my eyes are filled with tears  
  
All the things you couldn't see  
  
The love that I still feel  
  
I never thought you'd ever leave  
  
***  
  
I wish I had told you, Yugi. I wish I had told you that I loved you. But you're gone now. Gone too soon. I want to change the past so badly, but I can't. No matter what I do, you'll never return. You didn't even realize that I loved you. I hid it from you. I didn't want you to hate me. But this is worse than being hated. This is so much worse.  
  
Now you're gone. You're gone. You are that star you wanted to be. I want to be your moon. I want to always be by your side through the nights and hide with you from the eyes during the day.  
  
I want for you to be in my arms. I want to just feel your warmth next to me. I want to taste your lips and touch you. I want to memorize every curve of your body and lock your scent in my mind. I wanted to be your first and last. I wanted for us to live time together. I wanted you get lost in your innocent eyes. I want for your smile be only for me. But now. Now everything I wished for is gone.  
  
I can only dream. I can only dream I have you. I can only dream that you and I are one. That you belong to me and I belong to you. Dreams are my only comfort. My desires and my heart are locked in those visions.  
  
***  
  
Silently through all the years  
  
My heart aches 'cause you're not here  
  
Took for granted you'd be there  
  
I never showed I cared  
  
And now you're only in my dreams  
  
***  
  
I'll never get better. I don't really want to. I would feel like I was betraying you. This is what I deserve for never telling you. Everyone says it'll get better later. It'll be better if I rest my heart and let time take over, but you know what, that'll never happen. Time heals all, but my heart. Maybe I don't have one. Maybe it had left when you had.  
  
You're a star now. Just like you wanted to be. But every night I look at those stars, they seem to be further away. I can never reach them. I want to so badly. Why did you have to be taken from me? Why couldn't stay? Is this my punishment? Did I do something wrong in my life? In my past lives?  
  
Whatever the reason may be, it's been done. I'm to be alone. It's my destiny. I can't love anyone, but you, so I am to be alone. This is my new destiny. The moment you left, my destiny changed. Fate had decided to play its cruel games on me. Fate decided that it was my turn. Maybe I deserved this, but I just don't know.  
  
***  
  
All the time could never heal  
  
What I've lost and what I feel  
  
You were taken far away  
  
And now it's just too late  
  
And fate has sealed my destiny  
  
***  
  
I still have this pain in my chest. It burns. But it's more than any normal blow. It's as if I'm bleeding from the insides. Everything is shattered and my heart is taken the full force. I don't know if I can take this, but for you, I will. I'll live through this wound even though it will never heal. I'll live because I know you would want me to.  
  
I still wonder what it would be like if you were still here with me. If you were just resting in my lap sleeping like you always did. I would carry you home and confess my love for you when you wake. You would return my love and we would be happy. We would have one another.  
  
But this is not the life I saw. This is a nightmare, not my dream. This is not what was supposed to be. This is too different. This is too much for me to bear. This change is just too damn much.  
  
***  
  
Sadness cuts my heart so deep  
  
What a life it could've been  
  
By myself in disbelief with misery and grief  
  
This never was supposed to be  
  
***  
  
The darkness is leaving the sky slowly. The sun will be coming up. I wish you could see this. Maybe you are as that star. All the stars will be gone once the sun rises. Unless you are the sun. That would be nice. You are the sun and I would be the moon. We would be lost without the other. We are made as one like Light and Dark.  
  
I still wish you were here. Never a second that I don't. I want to tell you everything that has happened. I want to tell you how much I miss you. I want to tell you everything. I want to just be with you. But the one thing I want you to know is how much I love you. With all my heart and soul. Forever.  
  
***  
  
Twilight glimmers in the stream  
  
Soon another day begins  
  
Wishing you were here with me  
  
To share new memories  
  
And all the secrets that I keep  
  
***  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
You are the sun and I am the moon. We are not one without the other.  
  
***  
  
Silently through all the years  
  
My heart aches 'cause you're not here  
  
Took for granted you'd be there  
  
I never showed I cared  
  
And now you're only in my dreams  
  
All the time could never heal  
  
What I've lost and what I feel  
  
You were taken far away  
  
And now it's just too late  
  
And fate has sealed my destiny  
  
***  
  
Yami walked from his spot under the tree as the sun began to rise to bring light over the once darkness. Yami stared out at the sunrise and only had thoughts of his beloved Yugi in his mind. Yami smiled as he knew Yugi would always shine down on him and be the light that guides him.  
  
*~Owari~*  
  
NT: Okay, this was my first song fic so please be nice. That was cute wasn't it? Sad though. Always some angst in my fics.  
  
Yugi: Can't you not have angst? I'm dead after all.  
  
NT: Sorry, Yugi.  
  
Yami: How could you kill my Hikari? *huggles Yugi*  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
NT: Please R/R! I know this isn't the greatest, but it's my first attempt. I'm not good with putting a story and song together. And with my personality, it clashes oddly. 


End file.
